muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3816
{| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Telly and Baby Bear intend to spend the day playing, but Baby Bear dislikes having to look after his cousin Oliver. Baby Bear likes being the baby in the family. |- | || Film || Song: You're My Baby Remake |- | || Muppets || Sesame Street Goes to Day Care Big Bird and Veronica count to 10. |- | || Cartoon || A face (Bob Arbogast) needs a correct nose. Cut from the Noggin version |- | || SCENE 2 || Telly convinces Baby Bear of the importance of being a big cousin, but then Baby Bear neglects Telly to play with Oliver. |- | || Film || Song: We're All Growing Cut from the Noggin version |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Rubber Duckie are glad the viewer is here. Cut from the Noggin version |- | || Cartoon || A cartoon character demonstrates 'happy,' 'surprised' and 'sad.' Cut from the Noggin version |- | || SCENE 3'' || Baby Bear and Telly try to sing The Alphabet Song, but Oliver keeps distracting Baby Bear. |- | || Cartoon || Babies and doggies pattern: What comes next? '''Cut from the Noggin version |- | || Muppets || Ernie asks about The Letter of the Day. Cut from the Noggin version |- | || Film || Ornate Rs fly through the sky. Cut from the Noggin version |- | || Film || Paper crumples to reveal R''', '''r, and Rr. |- | || Cartoon || Leaves form R''' and '''r |- | || SCENE 4 || Telly brings a paddleball to get Baby Bear away from Oliver, but now Oliver is hungry. |- | || Film || Kids and animals can like the same foods. |- | || Insert || Humphrey and Ingrid hire Fran Drescher as Baby Natasha's nanny. |- | || Muppets || Rubber Duckie tickles Ernie. Cut from the Noggin version |- | || Cartoon || A baby and father illustrate up and down. Cut from the Noggin version |- | || SCENE 5 || Telly brings his new triangle. Oliver shares a moment with Linda and Barkley, but Oliver is afraid of the triangle. |- | || Cartoon || Do you know what it's like to be scared? |- | || Muppets || Ernie asks about The Number of the Day. |- | || Cartoon || Rap #17 |- | || Muppets || Worms in Space The worms form the number 17. Cut from the Noggin version |- | || Cartoon || Number creatures 17 |- | || SCENE 6 || Telly tries to show Baby Bear a trick on his pogo stick, but Gina, Zoe and others come to see Oliver. |- | || Cartoon || Gordon voiceover R/r |- | || Film || Rocks form an Rr, an artist paints an R, and road is for R. |- | || Cartoon || Sand R/r Cut from the Noggin version |- | || Film || Using cooperation, people pick coconuts from coconut trees to the rhythmic beat. Cut from the Noggin version |- | || SCENE 7 || Telly walks away angry, doubting Baby Bear's friendship, and Gina talks to him. Then he tells Baby Bear about his problem. They reconcile, and Telly shows off his trick. |- | || Cartoon || Song: Look What You Can Do Now |- | || SCENE 8 || Telly shows everyone the pogo stick trick, and even Oliver likes it. |- | || Muppets || Elmo's World: Food |- | || SCENE 9 || Gina reads the sponsors while Telly plays with Oliver. |- 3816 3816